What happens in meetings, Stays in meetings
by Red-Maple-Vodka
Summary: When Canada tries to take revenge against Ivan for sitting on him before, things don't go the way he wants them to.  Shameless smut ahead.


((I don't own Hetalia, it'd be awful nice if I did though. Also sorry to any that might actually follow me on here, I don't get on often enough and if anyone wants to see more work from me feel free to send me a message.~))

Maybe Matthew wasn't a very noticeable person, sure he was quiet and a pushover a majority of the time and he had a habit of blending with the furniture but there was just a line that shouldn't be crossed. He was not a seat cushion dammit! Ivan Braginski may have mistaken him for one before but Matthew wasn't going to let the other country get away with it. He'd get back….somehow! It'd happened a few weeks earlier and Ivan had probably forgotten about the incident (he probably wasn't even aware of it) but the clumsy ball of moe known as Canada had a hard time letting go of his grudge. It was time for revenge.

Ivan had taken his seat at the world meeting, papers carefully stacked together in front of him as he blissfully stared off. He only really came because the petty squabbles of the other nations amused him. Matthew also had all his papers carefully put together and tucked under one arm as he went to the table and spied Ivan, seemingly unaware of anything around him. If he was going to take action, he had to do it now! Matt took a breath, glancing around a little nervously before walking to Ivan's seat, there wasn't really enough room for him to sit on Ivan's lap… But he had to try. Willing all the courage he had the Canadian closed the distance between himself and Ivan and hopped up, right onto the Russian's lap with a huff. "….." That wasn't so hard was it? Matthew even felt a little proud of himself, wriggling around to get comfortable before setting his papers down on the table.

Ivan had been enjoying a little daydream before he felt a weight settle on his lap; at first he thought it was just his imagination, but it soon became clear that whatever was sitting on him wasn't in his head. In fact it looked like some strange little man had taken residence there. When did that happen? Ivan frowned slightly, wondering why anyone would sit on him. He jabbed a finger into the other's back and asked "What are you doing comrade?"

Matthew let out a squeak, suddenly feeling the warmth drain from his face. Oh god he was too young to die! "…..T-This is my seat." Oh maple….maybe revenge was a bad idea after all. "I didn't s-see you there….m-maple…."

Who was this guy? Ivan was confused, he was sure he knew everyone that came to these meetings. "Maple….?" That rang a bell in the back of his head, one of the nations really liked maple didn't they? Someone that lived near that annoying American, didn't he have a….brother or something? "You….what is your name again?"

"…I-I'm Canada….Matthew….." Of course Ivan didn't know who he was. It shouldn't really bother him anymore should it?

"….Canada….? Ah, Matvey da? Little Matvey….America's brother da?" The image in his mind was a little clearer, Ivan vaguely remembered this little person. He giggled and patted Matthew's head roughly, mussing his hair. "What are you doing on my lap? Did you want to be friendly? 3"

"W-….M-Maple….I-I just…..y-you sat on me last time!" Matthew wibbled out weakly, swatting Ivan's hand away and looking at him and praying that his death would be as painless as possible. "Y-you used me as a cushion and….I-I'm using y-you as one now…."

"…..Really now…." The Russian chuckled again, his face growing a little darker. "You're lying, I would have remembered something like that…." He knew, Matthew just wanted to be one with him.~ "You don't have to lie to me comrade…"

"I-I'm not lying! You sat on me….!" Matthew shifted, wishing he hadn't decided to do this after all.

"Nyet, I know what you're really doing….you want to join me da? I know you do. Everyone does little Matvey."

"W-What are you talking about….?" Before Matthew could get away, or even cry out for help he was enveloped in darkness. The air was suffocating and hot, what had just happened? Ivan smirked, buttoning his coat back up and acting like nothing had happened. Matthew was trapped inside his coat with no means of escape.

"Don't move around too much Matvey, we've got a while before the meeting ends…"

Oh maple, Matthew really was in a bind. He wriggled around; trying to free himself from this prison he had unknowingly stumbled into. "I-Ivan….let me out! I can't breathe….!" He was probably making his situation worse, using all his breath and energy in a futile situation. Ivan attempted to ignore him, which wasn't really that hard until Matthew's knee started making contact with his crotch. All that moving around was starting to have unexpected effects, Matthew must really want to be friendly. 3 "M-Matvey…you need to be careful…." He whispered, jabbing the lump under his coat. "I didn't know you were so eager to be one….~"

"What…?" He hadn't realized what he was doing to Ivan in the midst of his struggle. "T-This isn't funny Ivan….l-let me go…!" Matthew had to gasp for air now, he'd probably pass out soon… "Please….I-I'll do anything just g-get me out…."

"Anything Matvey?" Well this could certainly be to Ivan's benefit then. He rubbed against Matthew's legs, his erection was starting to ache. "Alright then, I want you to take care of something…" The bump in his pants should be apparent by now. Matthew stilled, he didn't…just….was Ivan hard? "….N-No! I'm not…..d-doing anything….l-like that!"

"But Matvey….you said you'd do anything….you don't want to suffocate do you?~ You got me like this anyways…"

"….." Had Matthew really been the cause of this? It make him even more embarrassed and shy, what if people saw? They were in the middle of the meeting! "B-But there are people…."

"They won't notice, be a good malchik and take care of my problem…."

Matthew really was a pushover. Really…. "F-Fine…." Though how was he going to handle this? He didn't really have any room to move. Slowly he scooted down, trying to use his feet to get the Russian off. Going from the discontent noise and jab from Ivan that wasn't good enough. Holy maple, the room was still full and Germany was speaking. What if someone noticed…?

"Hurry Matvey….~" He wanted to have his fun before the break, such a cute little nation needed proper attention. 3 It'd be foolish to let the Canadian go after this though…assuming he was good enough to be one of course. At this point Matthew was fumbling with his pants and pulling them down, n-not that he was planning on having sex with Ivan…he could just….put it between his legs and that'd be good enough. Wouldn't it? At this point he wasn't sure what would satisfy Ivan and hasten his release. Too bad there wasn't any lube either… Matthew did a little manuvering to free Ivan's erection, rubbing it with the palm of his hand before putting it between his legs. "A-aah…." He wasn't supposed to be getting turned on by this too…

Ivan grunted a little, rocking his hips as discreetly as possible and trying to look like he was paying attention. He wanted more though, he wanted to see that cute face all red and needy. 3 "M-Matvey….you can do better da?" The younger man inside his coat squeaked and mumbled as carefully as he could. "B-But I need….s-some l-lubricant….o-or it'll hurt a lot…." Why was he actually going with this? Matthew should refuse, but he'd be lying if his body wasn't already enjoying this….unusual situation. He whimpered and started playing with himself and sucking on his fingers. It'd have to do for now. Ivan ignored the request, it wasn't like he actually carried that sort of thing to meetings. "Then prepare yourself properly Matvey, we wouldn't want you to be injured.~"

Hfff- Matthew would have groaned at that. Hopefully this wouldn't make him bed-ridden from back pain later. He carefully inserted the first few digits into himself, how long had it been since he'd had sex? It wasn't like he was a virgin, Francis had made sure of that when the boy had come of age...how depressing was that? Best not to dwell on the past anyways. Two, three, now four fingers...better to be very prepared, just by feeling Ivan's girth between his thighs Matthew knew it would hurt like hell if he wasn't completely ready. "Maple...y-you'll really let me go after this?"

"I promise Matvey...uhu...3"

Well that wasn't exactly comforting, though they were past the point of turning back. Matthew took a breath and guided Ivan with his hand, d-damn it still felt like too much... "F-Fuuu...!" It was in. Really in...Matthew was positive Ivan was going to break his poor little body. Ivan let out a low growl, little Canada was so tight.~ "C-Come on Matvey...you want to be free da?" He jerked his hips, eliciting a squeal from Matthew who in turn moved his owns hips. "Y-...you b-better...hhnnn...!" To distract himself he stroked his own aching member in time with his movements, lets out soft mewls when Ivan rubbed against his sweet spot. It really was amazing that no one had noticed Ivan making humping motions in his chair, or that there was an abnormal lump under his coat.

Minutes before the meeting ended Ivan climaxed, he let out a grunt that drew some questioning looks from a few nations, to whom he glared and 'koled' at before they diverted their gaze. Matthew came shortly after, letting out a soft cry. Ivan unbuttoned his coat and the Canadian fell out, falling onto the table looking like a sweaty mess. "Comrade...you look terrible. 3" Ivan cleaned himself up and smirked, taking a tissue and wiping Matthew's brow.

"I-It was hot...in your coat...maple..." What would people say if they knew what he'd done? Canada wasn't as innocent as he looked apparently. "Y-You better not tell...a-anyone..."

"I won't Matvey, it is our secret.~" Though Ivan was going to take advantage of this knowledge in the future if he had to... "I didn't think you'd live up to my expectations...but you did. I'm happy we've become one.~"

Matthew tried to clean up as best he could, sitting up on the table with a wince. "I don't know if I can walk..."

"Then I'll carry you..." With little ceremony he picked up Matthew, who had grabbed their papers, and walked off to find a place for the Canadian to rest. "Did you come here alone?" As long as the other was able to get home by himself then it was fine to leave...

"Y-Yeah...you can just set me down somewhere...I-I'll be fine..." Though it'd be nice if Ivan insisted on caring for him a little...

"Alright then.~" Ivan found a small room with a bed, dresser and simple clothing in case one should need it. "I'll leave you be..." He set Matthew on the bed and patted his hair. "I'll see you at the next meeting da?"

"...o-oui..." He smiled, not wanting to look a little hurt over the fact that he was just being left all alone, like usual. "I-I'll see you..." If Ivan even remembered.

"Goodbye then little Matvey. 3" With that the Russian left. Matthew sighed and laid back on the bed, maybe it'd be better to act like his never happened. Not like he'd want anyone to know about this anyways. He closed his eyes, sleep finally taking him as the papers slid out of his hands and onto the floor. Just another mess he'd have to clean up later...

((Possible part 2 if there's enough interest. c: See you all later.~))


End file.
